Ash Ketchum
He is the main character of both the Pokémon anime and is believed to be based on the protagonist of the first generation Pokémon games. He is also the main character of The Electric Tale of Pikachu, Ash and Pikachu and Pocket Monsters Diamond & Pearl,manga based on the anime. He shares his Japanese name—which can be taken to mean "wisdom" or "reason" (智)—with the creator of the Pokémon franchise, Satoshi Tajiri. His English surname is a pun of the English motto, "Gotta catch 'em all!." Pokemon This is a list of Pokemon he has captured in order. #Ash's Pikachu # Butterfree # Pidgeot # Bulbasaur # Charizard # Primeape # Muk # Lapras # Noctowl # Totodile # Corphish # Bayleef # Seaking # Snorlax # Cyndaquil # Glalie # Torkoal # Donphan # Genesect # Fletchinder # Goomy ash_ketchum_kanto_pokemon_trainer_card_by_lightyearpig-d6bp14k.png|Ashs Original 6 Pokemon Hall of Fame.png|Ash's Hall of Fame Team download (1)Ash vs Gary.png|Ash vs Gary hqdefaultash.jpg|Ash's Hoenn Region Team download (2)ash.png|Ash vs Harrisons Team ash_sinnoh_trainer_card_by_lightyearpig-d6btd41.png|Ash's Sinnoh Region Team trainerdownload.png|Ash's Sinnoh League Team ash_ketchum_s_pokemon_by_chipmunkraccoon2-d77xeex.png|All of Ashs Pokemon Badges According to Misty, Ash really only earned 3 Badges and the other 5 Badges were given to him on a technicality: * In Showdown in Pewter City, Brock gives Ash the Boulder Badge after Pikachu's Electric attack caused a fire, ultimately setting off the Gym's sprinklers and weakening Onix enough to allow Pikachu to fight back with another Electric attack. * Misty's sisters gave the Cascade Badge to Ash in The Water Flowers of Cerulean City after Pikachu's Thunderbolt saved the Gym and its Water Pokémon from Team Rocket's giant vacuum machine. * Electric Shock Showdown is the first episode in which Ash can actually be considered as having earned a badge. His Pikachu struck Lt. Surge's Raichu in the stomach, hammering it with what can be described as an electric Slam attack, thus earning Ash the Thunder Badge. * Sabrina's Kadabra was defeated in Haunter versus Kadabra only as a result of Haunter making Sabrina and Kadabra laugh so much as to render the latter unable to battle. Thanks to the Haunter Ash met in the Pokémon Tower, the Marsh Badge was given to him by Sabrina's Father. * The Rainbow Badge was given to Ash after he saved Erika's Gloom from her burning Gym caused by Team Rocket's blaster bomb in Pokémon Scent-sation!. * Ash earned the Soul Badge in The Ninja Poké-Showdown after his Charmander defeated Koga's Golbat with Ember and Fire Spin. * In Volcanic Panic Ash's Charizard delivered a devastating defeat to Blaine's Magmar by using an aerial Submission followed by a Seismic Toss. Thus Ash leaves Cinnabar Island having earned the Volcano Badge. * Ash's eighth and final Gym Badge was given to him after Jessie, James and Meowth accidentally rigged their own platform to explode, blasting themselves off in The Battle of the Badge. The Earth Badge is then seen falling into Ash's hands as the Viridian City Gym collapses. There is also an entire league exclusive to the anime where the four Gym Leaders all have special requirements in order to gain their Gym Badges, the Orange League, located on the Orange Islands. * Ash finds the first Orange Islands Gym in Fit to be Tide. There he challenges Cissy for the Coral Eye Badge. However, they do not participate in a typical Pokémon Battle; instead he and Cissy go head to head in three water-based physical challenges using their Water Pokémon. * In Navel Maneuvers Ash travels to Navel Island where he runs into Danny, a man who he presumes to be another challenger against the Navel Gym. Danny turns out to be the Gym Leader and offers Ash three challenges, winning a Sea Ruby Badge only if he won two out of three. Ash loses the first one, but manages to accidentally win the second with some help from Charizard, and win the third. * Ash challenges pompous Rudy in Misty Meets Her Match. Rudy first assigns him an attack challenge in which Ash has to use his Pokémon to knock down all the targets on a tricky water course. Ash technically misses one, but it's not acknowledged in the show and Ash passes this pre-test. Secondly, Ash faces an three-on-three battle with Rudy with Pokémon of the same type battling each other. Ash wins and earns the Spike Shell Badge. * Double Battles were introduced officially for the first time in Pokémon Double Trouble in Ash's fourth and final Orange Crew Gym battle against Luana, who specializes in them. Here Ash used Pikachu and a newly-obedient Charizard to defeat Luana and earn the Jade Star Badge. In the Johto region, one needs to earn eight badges in order to participate in the Silver League. Backpack Items # Brock's Pokemon Food # Grotle Nut # Pokedex # Rubber Gloves # Snover Berries # Watermelons # Underwear Strength # Survives Gibles Bite Attack to the Head # Survives Monfernos Blaze Ability # Survives Monfernos Flame Wheel Attack to the chest # Survives Pikachu's Thunderbolt Attack Battling Style * According to Brock Ash simply shows off your true power when you're in a battle. Desk-type work ? That's really not your thing. Don't worry. It doesn't change the fact that you're a genius at Gym Battles, really ! Dance Battling *You need to learn to move with the grove. *Block with Rhythm *Ash has his own unique Battling Style. Ash can change his strategy in Mid Battle. Training Episodes # Classroom Training # Origins of Mega Evolution! # Showdown at the Shalour Gym! # The Green, Green Grass Types of Home! Pokedex # Bulbasaur. It bears the seed of a plant on its back from birth. The seed slowly develops. Researchers are unsure whether to classify Bulbasaur as a plant or animal. Bulbasaur are extremely calm and very difficult to capture in the wild. Solar Beam, Bulbasaur's strongest attack. Light is collected and formed into a powerful beam with intensive force. # The Seed Pokémon, Ivysaur, Bulbasaur's evolved form. The bulb on its back absorbs nourishment and blooms into a large flower. # Venusaur, the final form of the Bulbasaur evolution. This Seed Pokémon soaks up the sun's rays as a source of energy. Venusaur uses its large petals to capture sunlight and transform it into energy. # Charmander. A flame burns on the tip of its tail from birth. It is said that a Charmander dies if its flame ever goes out. Charmander's special attack, Rage. It gains more power the more it is attacked. It will continue to fight until its opponent falls. Charmander, the Lizard Pokémon. Charmander's health can be gauged by the fire on the tip of its tail, which burns intensely when it's in good health. #4 # Charmeleon, the Flame Pokémon. It has razor sharp claws and its tail is exceptionally strong. #5 # Charizard, the Flame Pokémon. Charizard's powerful flame can melt absolutely anything. Charizard is a Flying and Fire type. When competing in intense battles, Charizard's flame becomes more intense as well. Rage, one of Charizard's most powerful attacks. Rage attack usually has a devastating effect on its opponents. #6 # Squirtle. This Tiny Turtle Pokémon draws its long neck into its shell to launch incredible water attacks with amazing range and accuracy. The blasts can be quite powerful. #7 # Wartortle, the Turtle Pokémon. The evolved form of Squirtle. Its long furry tail is a symbol of its age and wisdom. A highly sought after Pokémon because its long fur-covered tail is said to bring good luck. #8 # Blastoise, the Shellfish Pokémon. The evolved form of Wartortle. Blastoise's strength lies in its power, rather than its speed. Its shell is like armor and attacks from the hydro cannons on its back are virtually unstoppable. Blastoise uses the Hydro Pumps on its back to fire out extremely powerful blasts. #9 # Pikachu, the Mouse Pokémon. It can generate electric attacks from the electric pouches located in both of its cheeks. #25 # Onix, the Rock Snake Pokémon. By twisting its large and powerful body, Onix can quickly bore through the ground at fifty miles per hour. #95 # Eevee, the Evolution Pokémon. It has the potential to evolve into any one of three different Pokémon. #133 # Vaporeon, the Bubble Jet Pokémon. Vaporeon is made up of molecules similar to water, which allows it to melt and vanish. #134 # Jolteon, the Lightning Pokémon. When angered or frightened, the hairs on Jolteon's body become like needles that are fired at its opponents. It Absorbs charged atoms and can produce 10,000 volts of electricity. #135 # Flareon, the Flame Pokémon. Flareon's internal flame ignites its breath, which is exhaled as fire. #136 # Espeon, the Sun Pokémon. Espeon are able to read air currents allowing it to predict the future as well as its opponents' next moves. #196 # Umbreon, the Moonlight Pokémon. When an Eevee has had sufficient training and is exposed to moonlight, it evolves into an Umbreon. #197 # Gligar, the Fly Scorpion Pokémon. Gligar uses the cape-like wings on its back to fly from tree to tree quickly and quietly. #207 # Steelix, the Iron Snake Pokémon. Steelix is the evolved form of Onix. It has been compressed underground, making its body harder than diamonds. #208 # Scizor, the Scissor Pokémon. The evolved form of Scyther. Its incredible attack speed and its large scissor-like claws make it a formidable opponent. #212 # Teddiursa, the Little Bear Pokémon. This cute, cuddly Pokémon is easily frightened and frequently licks its paws, which are usually covered with sweet honey. #216 # Ursaring, the Hibernate Pokémon. The Ursaring has such a keen sense of smell that it can even find food that has been buried. Ursaring searches for honey in a forest daily. To reach its food, it often snaps trees with its forelegs rather than climbing. #217 # Lairon, the Iron Armor Pokémon. Lairon is the evolved form of Aron. By drinking nutrient rich spring water, it strengthens its steel body. #305 # Aggron, the Iron Armor Pokémon. Aggron is the final evolution of Aron. It shows no mercy to anyone who disturbs its habitat. #306 # Cacnea, the Cactus Pokémon. Cacnea lives primarily in dry desert areas, and attacks by swinging its pin covered arms like hammers. #331 # Chimecho, the Wind Chime Pokémon. Chimecho has a voice that reverberates from deep within its body. When angry, the sound waves can be powerful enough to blow opponents away. #358 # Infernape, the Flame Pokémon and the evolved form of Monferno. Infernape's fiery crown reflects its fiery nature, and its speed is unmatched. #392 # Bastiodon, the Shield Pokémon and the evolved form of Shieldon. Its massively powerful shield-like face can deflect even the strongest of attacks. #411 # Leafeon, the Verdant Pokémon. Leafeon is always surrounded by fresh clean air because it uses photosynthesis just like a plant. #470 # Glaceon, the Fresh Snow Pokémon. Glaceon freezes the surrounding air by controlling its body temperature. #471 # Gliscor, the Fang Scorp Pokémon, and the evolved form of Gligar. It watches its prey as it hangs from trees by its tail and attacks from above when it sees the chance. #472 # Braixen, the Fox Pokémon and the evolved form of Fennekin. To defeat its opponent, Braixen combines the flame from the twig in its tail with its fiery breath, creating a massive Fire Spin. #654 # Frogadier, the Bubble Frog Pokémon, and the evolved form of Froakie. Frogadier's speed is unmatched. It can climb a tower over 2,000 feet tall in one minute. #657 # Pancham, the Playful Pokémon. Though it tries to look tough, Pancham has trouble being taken seriously by opponents. #674 # Dedenne, the Antenna Pokémon. Dedenne communicates long distance with other Dedenne by sending radio waves through its antenna-like whiskers. #702 Harem #Misty #May #Dawn #Lyra #Serena Screenshots 220px-Scott anime.png 3ash.PNG 4women.PNG 34-3.PNG 32-3.PNG 091.jpg 092.jpg 093 (1).jpg 094 (1).jpg 090d.jpg 095 (1).jpg 140.jpg 144.jpg 147.jpg 148.jpg 309.jpg 334.jpg 335 (1).jpg 464.jpg 32j.PNG 29j.PNG 28j.PNG 26j.PNG 20j.PNG 21j.PNG 18j-0.PNG 58Capture.PNG 90success.PNG 89man.PNG 86again.PNG 84naturally.PNG 83da.PNG 77d.PNG 74shock.PNG 73pull.PNG 33pip.PNG 32tour.PNG Trivia *Before Ash, left for his journey picking Vegetables from the Garden used to be his Job. *According to Professor Oak, Gary has only seen 60 different Pokemon, and Ash has seen over 100. *According to Ash, in his dream he stated that in order to become a Pokemon Master he needs to win the Pokemon League. Category:Time Travelers Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Masters of Martial Arts Category:Pokemon Universe Category:Fourth Wall Breakers Category:Homo Sapiens Superior‏ Category:Chosen Ones Category:Champions Category:Astral Projection Category:Cross Time Travelers Category:Lightning Style Category:Toonami Universe Category:Insect Users Category:Metahumans Category:Leaders of Teams Category:Earthling